


As(sass)in

by Clef



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Assassin AU, Fight Scene, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clef/pseuds/Clef
Summary: Short n sweet little thing involving Riley as a hired assassin.





	

            Riley’s shoes made no noise on the stone floor. No light shone, save for the slim crescent of the moon. He continued deeper into the building, rounding a corner.

            He walked up to a door, its nameplate blank. His hand lightly gripped the round door handle. Despite being the leading company in technology, Devon kept such old style doorknobs. Riley smirked as he extended aura from his palm on the handle, molding into the required key easily. A quiet click and Riley pushed the door open.

            A small desk lamp lighted the room. The target sat there, engrossed with what looked to be… a rock? He held it in his fingers as he looked at it through a small lens.

            Riley walked toward him. He twitched his wrist slightly, letting the concealed knife fall in his hand. This job was surprisingly easy. A company heir that stares at rocks all day? Riley raised his arm toward his neck.

            With this, it would be the end of Devon corp.

            As he raised his hand, his target’s aura shifted in alarm.

            Riley stepped back in response before his target jumped up, arm extend and a slim silver object streak past his face. He heard a soft thunk from the throwing needle as it dug into the wall.

            Compromised, he gripped his knife and dashed forward. His target stood there as he jabbed right for the jugular. His knife only cut air as his target dropped down, leaving a blow behind Riley’s knee.

            Riley felt himself slip as he teetered backward and his target slammed into him, both keeling over to the floor. In a struggle to get up, he felt his wrists be pinned to the floor and his waist straddled with thin legs. He struggled against the grip as his target panted faintly above him. He looked up to find him staring down at him with blue eyes. A smirk played on his face.

            “I must admit you’re the first assassin to get this close.”

            Riley tried his wrists one more time before he gave up, eyeing his knife on the floor some feet away.

            “So what are you going to do now, Steven Stone?” Riley spat in reply.

            He looked away as if in thought. “Well, I would call security.” The smirk above him only turned into a grin. “But I have my hands full at the moment.”

            Riley only had two choices now. He would either have to wait before Steven lowered his guard from fatigue, or weaken it himself.

            “Full of what?” He coyly asked. He stretched his neck as he regarded the face above him.

            Steven’s eyes darted down. “A feisty assassin, apparently.”

            “Hey, I only go for the heads with the big reward.” Riley unclenched his hands, still feeling resistance.

            “Big reward?” Steven hummed. Riley watched as his eyes dragged over his neck and up his jaw, meeting his own. “So how much were you paid to kill me?”

            “Confidential, your highness.”

            The bark of laughter he heard in response startled him into viewing his aura.

            Their talk was entertainment to him.

            "Very well then, I will pay you double my bounty.” Riley felt the grip on his wrists tighten. “But in return, you’ll be my bodyguard.”

            He felt his eyes widen. This man had no need for a bodyguard. This was pity.

            He let his head roll on the floor, defeated. “…Fine.”

            Steven tilted his head questioningly, smirk plastered on his face.

            “I’ll be at your service, Mr. Stone.”

            At those words Steven released his hand and rose on his knees, standing up fully. Riley followed suit, putting away the knife on the ground and weakly rubbing his wrists.

            “Report back to this room at nine a.m. sharp.” He fiddled with a button on a shirt cuff. “We’ll figure out details then. You may leave.”

            Riley turned on his heel at the order, closing the door behind him. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked down the hall he was sneaking through minutes before.

            He felt a frown crinkle his face, hands balled into fists in his pockets as he walked through the entrance. He made a deal with a devil, didn’t he?

 


End file.
